<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Know You Love Me by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430786">You Know You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesecake, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Love, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mentioned Nathalie Sancoeur, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Opposites Attract, This fic has nothing to do with Valentine’s day, Time Skips, Valentine's Day, Weddings, adrienette - Freeform, plikki, thats just the day it was published</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tikki groaned, those were Plagg’s magic words, reminding her that she was in fact in love with him. Yet in the centuries they had loved each other it had never changed. They could get angry and fight but they always made up. Yes, Tikki loved Plagg and no matter how stupid or reckless he was, it would never change the fact.</p><p>Plagg smirked, he knew he would always have her forgiveness. He knew he could be selfish and reckless and she loved every part of him. At the end of the day, he would always return to his favorite girl, his Tikki. No matter how mad she was or how stressed out she could be, he loved her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Know You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, Sugarcube, it’ll be fine,” Plagg insisted. <br/>“Isn't that what you said before you wiped out the dinosaurs?” Tikki pointed out. <br/>“Psh… No,” Plagg said, “besides we were still young kwamis back in the day. We are older and much more mature now.”<br/>“No cataclysm!” Tikki shouted. <br/>“Fine, fine, whatever.”<br/>“Thank you,” Tikki signed.</p><p>There was a brief and quiet pause between the two. Almost like a moment of understanding between two friends who didn't need to talk and had natural telekinesis. The kwami of creation and the kwami of destruction seemed like an unlikely duo but they were perfect for each other. </p><p>“Cataclysm!” Plagg shouted and with that everybody could say goodbye to the city of Atlantis. <br/>“Plagg!” Tikki scolded, “I told you not to use your cataclysm, look what’ve you done!”<br/>“I had too much cheese!” he said as if that could explain everything. </p><p>Tikki rolled her eyes and crossed her tiny arms. Plagg moved closer to her and patted her back. He then gently kissed her cheek.</p><p>“Besides technically Atlantis isn't destroyed, it's just underwater now,” Plagg said after a moment of silence. <br/>Tikki rolled her eyes, “it was supposed to be above water.”<br/>“You act like I intended to sink Atlantis,” Plagg said, pretending to be offended.<br/>“What did you intend to do with your cataclysm then?” Tikki asked as clearly the cataclysm was meant to destroy things.<br/>“Spice the place up! It was boring me!” <br/>“We’ll get new owners soon enough, hopefully, that will get your priorities sorted.”</p><p>Silence fell over the pair again. Tikki wished she could deny how much she loved the chaotic kwami beside her but they were meant for each other, she was sure of it. Plagg looked at his opposite and smiled, yes, she was his.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you're mad, I know you love me.”<br/>“You can't just destroy something because you feel like it!” Tikki warned him. <br/>“I won't, promise,” he said and kissed her cheek again, “love you, sugarcube.”<br/>Tikki let a blush cover her face as she uncrossed her arms and kissed his cheek, “love you too, cheesehead.” </p><p>No, neither of them was perfect but they were perfect for each other. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“What do you mean you MIGHT have destroyed a national treasure?” Tikki asked him.<br/>“I didn't see it!” Plagg countered.<br/>“How did you not see the Tower of Pisa, it's huge!”<br/>“The LEANING Tower of Pisa,” Plagg corrected, which only made Tikki more mad.<br/>“It wasn't leaning until you flew into it!”<br/>“It was an accident. I told you I wasn't going to destroy anything because I felt like it. I didn't destroy this because I felt like it, I ran into it because I didn't see it.”</p><p>Tikki only rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Besides,” Plagg pointed out, “it’s still standing, that's a plus, right? It's not underwater.”<br/>“You need to stop being so reckless, Plagg,” Tikki told him as she turned away from him.<br/>“Oh, don't be like that sugarcube,” Plagg said as he moved closer to her.<br/>Tikki only huffed as she crossed her arms.<br/>“You know you love me,” Plagg said rubbing a few circles on her back before kissing her cheek.</p><p>Tikki groaned, those were Plagg’s magic words, reminding her that she was in fact in love with him. Yet in the centuries they had loved each other it had never changed. They could get angry and fight but they always made up. Yes, Tikki loved Plagg and no matter how stupid or reckless he was, it would never change the fact. <br/>Plagg was worried about Tikki’s overall silence so he tried again and pushed down her arms and kissed her gently on the lips.</p><p>“I love you, sugarcube,” Plagg said with a cat-like grin. <br/>“I love you too much, cheesehead,” Tikki responded with a blush.</p><p>Plagg smirked, he knew he would always have her forgiveness. He knew he could be selfish and reckless and she loved every part of him. At the end of the day, he would always return to his favorite girl, his Tikki. No matter how mad she was or how stressed out she could be, he loved her. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“They’re just like us, sugarcube,” Plagg told Tikki, “she’s hopelessly in love with him like you are me.”<br/>Tikki giggled, “more like he would do anything for her, even if he barely knows it.” <br/>“She would forgive him no matter what he does because he is irresistible.”<br/>“He constantly guilts her unknowingly because she can't control who she loves.”</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes but put his arm on Tikki’s back as she snuggled close to them in the air. The two had mixed up their words not knowing if they were comparing Adrien and Marinette or themselves. It didn't matter as they watched together as Marinette stumbled on her words and Adrien was oblivious to the girl’s crush. </p><p>“Do you think they’ll ever figure it out?” Plagg asked softly.<br/>“No, I don't think so, we are magic. She’ll be ready to tell him one day,” Tikki answered, “I’m sure Adrien is reaching that point too.”<br/>“Yes, he desperately wants to know who ‘his lady’ is,” Plagg signed, “he only reminds me every night how in love he is with Ladybug.” </p><p>Silence overcame both the pairs but it was one that they all felt comfortable in. Tikki and Marinette both in the arms of the one they loved. Plagg and Adrien both holding their lady, even if one didn't know it yet. </p><p>Yes, they were like day and night, surprised they weren't black and white, but that's what made the couples perfect for each other. They were different but these differences brought them together. Plagg and Tikki had watched their holders, their cats and their ladybugs, fall in love before but it was different with Marinette and Adrien because they saw so much of themselves in them. </p><p>“I love you sugarcube, even more than camembert.”<br/>“I love you too cheesehead, more than any sweet thing I could name,” Tikki smiled. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Tikki and Plagg watched as Adrien spun Marinette around on the dance floor. Marinette looked beautiful in white, though Adrien would wink as he said she looked better in red. </p><p>“Do you think their first child is a girl or boy?” Plagg asked knowing Marinette had recently found she was pregnant.<br/>“I bet it’ll be a boy,” Tikki said confidently, “Marinette always said she wanted three kids though so I doubt this will be their last though.”<br/>“Yes, Adrien wants a big family because he felt alone in his small one.” <br/>“Did Gabriel and Nathalie ever get married?” Tikki asked thinking back to the previous owners of the butterfly and peacock miraculous.<br/>“Eloped,” Plagg said, “only a few years after Hawkmoth gave up.” <br/>Tikki nodded, she thought she remembered the story right. </p><p>“They’re just so perfect together,” Tikki gushed, turning back to Marinette and Adrien.<br/>“Just like I’m perfect for you,” Plagg said.<br/>“Just like we're perfect together,” Tikki smiled in agreement. <br/>“I love you sugarcube.”<br/>“I love you too cheesehead.”</p><p>Tikki snuggled close to Plagg as the two spun in circles and shared a small dance above Marinette and Adrien. </p><p> </p><p>Yin and yang</p><p>Creation and destruction</p><p>They were opposites but loved each other regardless. It didn't matter what the other did because they were able to forgive each other, some would have called it a side effect of having been together since the beginning of time. Their love kept them together, even when Plagg was reckless, even when Tikki was bossy, they loved their beauties and their flaws. They loved their opposite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Cheesecake or Plikki fic</p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>